


Love Fools Anonymous

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Internet, Rarepair, Themes Of Courage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, annoying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Rinko's brave decision guides her right into the path of 'Fearless' and 'In Charge' Uehara Himari!  Together,  they... are just really cute and gay.That's it really.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Love Fools Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I really did just do the free day for this awesome rarepair week because holy writer's block but here have some Himari and Rinko fluff and have a good day while you're at it!

VideoGameMaiden: For any weary fighters who grow tired of defeat, remember that it is all about the journey and in the meantime envision your victory, the one bloodied night your strength and constitution will challenge your enemy and you will leave holding the loot and the pride of success. #NoHerosWithoutFailure #Keepgoing

Rinko sighs happily, putting her phone on her desk. She was pleased she got what she felt out properly. 

Ever since the school created a forum for the students to keep up with assignments and studies, it had become much more than that - and the powers that be, the adults, didn't seem to mind that. Probably because students using an adult monitored and controlled site for social media pursuits, versus being on the world wide web where anyone had access to everyone was much safer. 

Rinko wanted to join in desperately, but was too afraid to communicate with people she didn't know. It was Ako's idea for her to make an anonymous account, because that was apparently 'totally cool and dark and mysterious!!' 

Rinko's first post was just video game tips on the new challenging strategy game that had just came out. It got a LOT of interaction which shocked Rinko greatly. From them on her account just.... grew. She'd post about video games, at first just tips and then her feelings about them in general. Soon her writing became more creative and occasionally veered from the video game topic. She became more and more proud of the posts and connected to her 'character'. 

Ako called it that, but Rinko really just felt like it was her, but a her who could express theirselves and gain friends from it. 

Rinko's phone dings, and she sees that she has a private message. She knew who it was from instantly. The biggest friend she'd made from it all. 

'KaorusKitten'. 

This account always messaged her immediately after she posted something new.

Rinko had no idea who it could be, Kaoru had lots of fangirls and the forum had almost immediately expanded to have a section for Haneoka students, as well as for another all girl school a month later, some academy that was a lot fancier and could have probably managed to get their own website apart from them. 

Rinko only knew she had nothing in common with the mystery girl, whose name she didn't ask at the beginning and who she now felt too awkward to do so after they'd messaged each other for a whole month constantly!

This girl loved shopping, and romance manga, and cute things like charms and keychains. Whenever they'd talk, she'd just go on and on about how 'romantic' and 'passionate' Rinko's words were, even though she admittedly knew nothing about gaming (unless candy crush counted... it didn't.)

Rinko knew so many bits and pieces about her, but the girl liked to tease Rinko sometimes. Rinko would ask simple questions and she'd respond 'I'll tell you, if you tell me who you are! ;)' and Rinko would reach a dead-end. 

So while she knew the girl loved the mall, and did have what was considered a 'fun' hair color, along with having heard about a gazillion adventures she and her friends went on Rinko didn't even know if she liked music or had siblings! 

Nowadays when Rinko recieved a message from her she no longer felt happy like at the start. 

From her anonymity she had formed a great friendship built by bond alone because where their interests did not mesh, they as humans just... did, talking for hours at a time everything feeling rather natural. 

From her anonymity she had also grown more timid. It was an unexpected side effect yet now she felt if KaorusKitten ever learned who she really was, if they met in person there would be disappointment and Rinko would bore them to tears. 

A deep pain settled in Rinko's stomach when she picks up her cellphone again and she finally reads the nice words on her screen. 

Somewhere along the way, Rinko thinks her feelings grew past being platonic and that made everything even worse. 

How could she care so deeply for someone who didn't even know she was in a band that she dedicates herself to? Who didn't even know her best friend's name? 

KaorusKitten: 'VideoGameMaiden, your post really touched me!! Like, obviously not in a actual way but I've been battling with someone too, and if I won the reward would be love but it's been so hard! They don't seem to want to be closer to me, but I won't give up! Thank you for inspiring me!!'

Rinko feels her eyes water, but she manages to push back the tears. 

How could she fall for someone who had already fallen for someone else?

VideoGameMaiden: 'Love is always worth it KaorusKitten, and if the battle is too hard, one might need to look at the warzone from another point of view or change the playing field instead. I wish you luck on your pursuits!'

Rinko encouraged her the best she could because it was never right to be selfish towards a friend. Rinko wanted the mystery girl to be happy, even if she herself couldn't and wouldn't be. 

KaorusKitten: 'Change the playing field huh? I think one of my friends would hate that idea, but I think... I'll do that!! '

Rinko tries to ignore the pangs of hurt by going on her comfort game, her **favorite** game NFO hoping that Sayo or Ako would be on to cure the sad and pitiful feelings of loneliness in her gut. 

No luck, but at least there was still work to be done on an event. 

Her phone dinged just after she suited her character up properly. She thought it would be another Private Message so she ignored it, trying to zone completly into her game. 

An hour later she picks up her phone to see KaorusKitten hadn't messaged her, but posted on her own page. 

There weren't exactly follower or subscriber counts on the forum but you could click a button to 'keep you updated' on another student's writings, and Rinko only really did it for her and a few others, like for a girl who always needed help on her English homework bless their heart. 

KaorusKitten: 'This is a call out post to VideoGameMaiden, meet me at the gates of Haneoka after school, I want to know who you are, so be brave and face my power!!! <3 #MyPowerOfLove #ChangeThePlayingField 

Rinko wants to throw her phone across the room, or maybe scream - but she didn't want to break anything or alarm anybody else in her home. Maybe a pillow? Rinko really considers it because she was on high alert now and her body was practically buzzing with nervous, and that was an understatement, energy. 

What now? She thinks, settling for bringing her knees to her chest and curling in. 

She couldn't just.... not go? The thought of KaorusKitten just standing there, waiting for someone and being let down was almost as bad as the thought of some strange fan catfishing as Rinko and showing up if she didn't. 

The post was just a little dangerous, Rinko was surprised it hasn't been taken down yet. 

But still, KaorusKitten was into her!!! It made her heart skip everytime she thought about it and Rinko realized with a start that the whole time she'd been coming up with reasons why she needed to meet her, instead of immediately thinking of why she _shouldn't_. 

For her, it was a sign like no other. 

There was all that underlying doubt, the worry that KaorusKitten would be dissapointed in who she was upon seeing her but Rinko just... really wanted to see this through. If she hadn't, she'd have been doomsday scenario-ing herself the moment she read the post. 

And so it seemed like the matter was settled? Though, Rinko's heart didn't calm down even as she accepted this fate. 

VideoGameMaiden: The power of love effortlessly rules over the strongest of demons; over doubt, anxiety, over fear. #TheMaidenSurrendersGraciously

  
\-----

While it wasn't wise to walk with your eyes closed in a crowded area, it's all Rinko could do once she turned the corner. She'd confirmed to KaorusKittten that she was on her way and now all that was left was a mere thirty or so steps.

The buzzing of schoolgirls and cars pulling off the lot was what Rinko focused on until she felt she had to see to avoid walking right past the gates. 

She expected to have to search around to find the girl who was waiting for her, but no - there KaorusKitten was right at the entrance holding up a poorly crafted sign that said 'VideoGameMaiden' upon it. 

Uehara Himari was holding that sign, that is. 

Rinko felt relief wash over her. 

It all made a lot of sense to her now. After all, who else would be dedicated enough to use the username KaorusKitten and pick it before anyone else?? 

"H-Himari?" She asks, walking up to her friend.

"Rinko?? Hey! I'm waiting for a friend from onl-" Himari greets but pauses and frowns. "Wait. What are you doing here, you don't go to-"

Her mouth drops and Rinko smiles as it all dawns on Himari. 

"You're VideoGameMaiden?!? Ha! I knew it'd be okay!! Moca was saying how you were going to be a weirdo because you're a serious gamer and serious gamers are all weirdos - even though she's one too but you're totally not-" Himari rambles while grabbing both of Rinko's hands. 

"Oops." She releases one to pick her sign back up. "I got to keep this a souvenir from the first time I met my new girlfriend!" 

Himari winks and Rinko who was simply enjoying her word vomit then nearly spewed something out herself, adrenaline rushing through and heating up her skin in a way seperate than any of the anxiety flashes she was used to getting. 

"N..new girlfriend?" She asks. 

"Well yeah, I was gonna ask you on an impromptu date to Tsugumi's cafe and we can still go but we don't need to waste our time with silly things like the dating stage when it's me and you Rinko! We're friends so we already like each other in real-life as well as online and you know I think you're really beautiful!"

Rinko nods, recalling all the times Himari would pick out outfits for her and fawn over her looks. It was always a little embarassing but... Rinko appreciated it anyway. 

She went along without question too, every time. 

"I... think you're really pretty too Himari." Rinko returns her compliment. "And I... definitly don't mind being your girlfriend."

Himari's already illuminated face gets even happier and Rinko swoons because she could literally see that emotion, joy, written all over Himari's face and she... caused _that_ amazing thing. 

"I can't wait to show you off to all my friends - they'll never believe Rinko is MY girlfriend!!" Himari exclaims. 

"Really... you don't think they'll be mad?" Rinko wonders. 

"Mad?? No way! A little jealous definitly!" Himari winks at Rinko _again_ and Rinko realizes she's not exactly good at it. Not bad, but not good. It was still really cute however. 

"It's just... that we're rival bands... " Rinko points out. 

Himari waves her off. "It's fine, nobody could ever be bothered by you Rinko and if Ran is being a grouch and gives you a glare, I'll totally protect you!"

"You will?" Rinko asks, trying not to giggle. 

"Uh huh! I'm super tough when it comes to my loved ones you know, I can be a total badass!" Himari brags. 

"Okay, I'll trust you Himari-chan." Rinko replies and Himari lets out a high pitched sound, a squee really and kisses Rinko on the cheek suddenly. "Come on, let's go see if my friends are still around and then we can go to the cafe okay???"

"Okay!" Rinko affirms. 

She's pulled into the school grounds and muted warmth spreads throughout her body. She felt so secure and safe and loved and she felt that she would follow Himari anywhere - just like usual. 

She'd let the 'fearless' Himari guide her into monster plagued wastes, mine covered fields, or even high school parties if such dire situations arose... and she wouldn't hesitate once. 

…

VideoGameMaiden: What anonymity taketh away, the light giveth back, and tenfold. #CourageStirsWithinMySoul #ThankYou

KaorusKitten: I got a girlfriend and she's super beautiful and smart waaaah!!!!!! #Yay #ThisIsAwesome #IBetYouWishYouWereMe #Ahhhh!! 

…

Rinko felt like she was the sole sheep being herded by a group of farm dogs as they, Himari's friends surrounded her and rambled on to her about everything while they walked to Tsugumi's cafe. They were very excited it was her since apparently they'd all been really worried about Himari meeting an internet stranger.

That's why they had all cancelled their after-school plans to make sure she'd be safe. They had been planning on following her but they hadn't been expecting Himari to come looking for THEM with a Roselia member in tow. 

"G-guys!!" Himari complained, skittering behind the group. "Can you let go of my girlfriend?! She's not a toy!!" 

Rinko manages to look over her shoulder, only to see Himari pouting. 

"Ah! Haha sorry sorry!" Tomoe, who had her arms looped in Rinko's own as if they were gonna start square dancing some time soon apologizes. "Here ya go Himari!"

Himari takes her hand when she's quite literally passed along and Rinko is able to take a deep breath now that she wasn't swallowed up in the emo gaggle of girls. 

Tsugumi gives her a knowing grin. "Sorry, I know we can be a little much. We are all just relieved Himari has found someone nice!" She reiterates the group's feelings once more. 

"It's OK.... I am... just glad you have accepted me." Rinko nods gracefully. 

"I told you it'd all be okay!" Himari exclaimed, a little skip in her step. 

Rinko hums an affirmation and smiles but... she wasn't so sure. Ran, nobody else had noticed it but... Ran really was staring at her strangely. It wasn't rude or mean, per se. It was just unnerving Rinko a little bit. She huddles closer to Himari and focuses on Moca's tenth intrusive question that makes her turn bright red. 

She didn't know if she was going to make it to the cafe at this rate! 

….

She does make it, and the black/herbal tea mix she ordered calmed her down a lot. She was able to slide a little into the background as everyone else started to discuss school with each other. 

It was nice, Himari had an idle hand on her lap and every now and then, even when she was fully engrossed in conversation with someone else she'd rub against her leg gently with her thumb and it was more comforting than the warm beverage to Rinko every time. 

Himari was _really_ good at this girlfriend thing Rinko thinks to herself. She just hoped she could measure up! 

Immediately upon that thought, her good time was run over by Ran when during a dip in the group's talking she aimed her attention to Rinko. 

"So." She says casually. "Rinko. What's your favorite color and do you think it could describe your relationship with Himari?"

"….heh!?" Rinko asks. It was an unladylike sound that transpired only due to the sheer amount of confusion she suddenly had acquired. 

A quick silence fills the circle, a few nervous glances and one very amused one. 

"Ahahha... very funny Ran." Himari begins. "You almost had us there!"

"I'm serious." Ran states stoically.

"She does not joke." Moca backs her up, still grinning. 

"Come on Ran-chan, you don't need to ask her stuff like that now-" Tsugumi tries.

She almost looked more alarmed than Rinko herself. 

Rinko tried to formulate an answer but she couldn't even choose her favorite color to begin with. She liked working with so many shades when she made costumes, mostly dark ones due to the nature of Roselia. Picking seemed... impossible. 

"Moca! You put her up to this!!" Himari catches on pointing her finger across the table. 

"Me? How could you blame poor Moca for this _horribly_ awkward predicament? Moca would have picked someone far more charismatic for the job!"

"Well you didn't - why couldn't we just ask her what her intentions were anyway?" Ran asked, crossing her arms and turning towards her bread scented friend. 

"Because, that's so booring, I mean what are we a family sitcom from the 90's?"

"It would have made more sense than what you made me say, and why did I have to say it anyway-"

They begin to bicker and Rinko watches for a moment caught between concern and interest because while it was bickering, they also were somehow giving each other heart eyes and Moca was STILL grinning like it was foreplay. "Are they... " she begins. 

"Horribly embarrassing? Yes!" Himari cries before plopping her head onto the table to hide. 

Tomoe laughs, Tsugumi apologizes for her friend's behavior **again** and Ran and Moca continue to be a old married couple while Rinko just tries to process everything. She was a little overwhelmed but she still manages to pat Himari's back after a while and promise it was all okay. 

……..

VideoGameMaiden: A friend of a friend is an ally of mines, even throughout the most troublesome times. I'll pour them some ale, and everything will be fine. An ally of hers, is a companion of mines. #TheMaidenHasAHeadache

The moment Rinko gets into bed, she gets a message from Himari through the school forums despite the fact that they had each other's numbers. 

Rinko liked it, however. It was the roots of where their feelings for each other began after all. 

KaorusKitten: That poem thingy, Rinko!! 

VideoGameMaiden: I tried my best... >…<

Rinko really did have a headache. She'd just been thinking about her whole day with Afterglow, the color question wasn't even the last predicament! Just the most notable one. 

KaorusKitten: No, I like it! But it's just crazy to me that the things you write about can be about me now sometimes! It's really exciting! 

VideoGameMaiden: A lot of them were about you before... you just didn't know it! The willow tree one was too. 

KaorusKitten: Oh wow, that one was one of my favorites! It was so emotional! But... that means I've upset you before :( and I didn't even know, I'm so sorry Rinko!! 

VideoGameMaiden: No... please, it is ok. It doesn't matter anymore, since you're my girlfriend now. I'm very happy :)

KaorusKitten: Good! No more tears out of you! 

VideoGameMaiden: I can handle that ^°^ 

KaorusKitten: I think we should kiss! 

Rinko could NOT handle that. Her phone nearly self-ejects itself from her hand when she jumps at those words. 

Kissing Himari.... Rinko would feel very lucky if she could do that. Everything about Himari was super plump and cute. She wanted to at least kiss her cheek before they parted that day, like Himari had done at the beginning but she'd been too shy. 

If she was too shy for that.... how could she hope to really kiss her? On her... LIPS. Oh, RInko felt a little lightheaded. 

KaorusKitten: Um... is it too fast for you Rinko? We don't have to! ;\ sorry if I pressured you! Tsugumi warned me not to get too ahead of myself :(

VideoGameMaiden: It's not that! Just, I'm curious why you think we should? 

KaorusKitten: Well one of your posts said something about starting your journey off with a 'bang' and how that will help the rest of it since it started in good spirits! You said it a lot better than me but I just think my friends made everything awkward today and I want the start of us to be super cool, not messed up by Moca's trolling! 

Rinko recalled the post Himari referred to and that it was almost co-written by Ako hence the use of the word 'bang'. 

She was pretty sure she was simply instructing people to take some fun screenshots before a longer mission, especially with friends so they can remember where they started and advising them on some ways to have a good time in the midst of tasks. It had been really relevant to Ako and Rinko's gameplay at the time. 

Rinko always found it very interesting to see what Himari took out of her words. 

KaorusKitten: Also I really just wanna kiss you because wow you're so so so gorgeous Rinko and I like you a lot but I'll totally wait if you don't wanna, you're so worth it! 

Rinko blushes deeply, reading those words a few times. 

KaorusKitten: Sorry I'm being super gay rn huh?? 

VideoGameMaiden: That's ok, I was just really stunned by your kindness Himari. I really love that you take note of what I post so much, and I want to kiss you too :). I'm just very nervous about it... it would be my first.

KaorusKitten: Mines too, unless that time where I chased that cute girl around the playground in kindergarten counts.... But I'll totally take care of you Rinko, you won't even have to worry. Himari will take charge, hey hey hoh!! 

VideoGameMaiden: In that case, OK, I think we should too ^^. But I have Roselia practice tomorrow so we will have to wait until the weekend...

KaorusKitten: Aww. Booooooo! 

Rinko giggles to herself. Himari really seemed eager about this! Rinko turns on her pillow and looks at the ceiling holding the phone to her chest for a moment. 

VideoGameMaiden: Soon Himari-chan :) Soon! 

\---------

To say that Himari was brave was an understatement. 

To say that she'd lost her everloving mind would be stating the obvious. 

When she steps into the room where Roselia was practicing, completely interrupting their flow as she called out "Baby!" to Rinko, she was most definitly asking for death. 

She gets that in the form of two different women glaring at her in disapproval, daggers in their eyes. 

"Uehara-san? We are in the middle of-"

"Practice, I know!" Himari cuts Sayo off, testing her limits even further. "But I can't wait anymore! Rinko, I need to kiss you!"

Ako drops her drumstick and it clashes against one of her cymbals. 

Sayo's mouth goes slightly ajar. 

"Huh? What's this all about?" Lisa asks looking between Rinko and Himari. 

"U-um." Rinko says, blushing in embarrassment while her body instantly feels like it wasn't where it was supposed to be, now that Himari was there. 

"Whatever this is, it will have to happen after rehearsals. This is no place for personal affairs." Yukina states. 

"I won't go!" Himari stamps her feet and pouts. "Not until I can kiss my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend???" Lisa exclaims in shock, a big smile on her face. 

"Hey what - no fair, you didn't tell me Himari was your GIRLFRIEND, you just said she was the one you met with!!!" Ako complained. 

"Met with?" Sayo asks. 

"It's... a long story." Rinko averts the questioning. "Can I be excused? I'm sorry Yukina-san. It won't take long... "

"Come on guys, let Rinko get some action! Surely it's just this once right?" Lisa attempts to help. 

"Definitly!" Himari agreed. 

"Well, since you won't leave and we're not at the skill level required with this song to have an audience, all we can do is accept this." Yukina states, eyeing Rinko strangely. 

"Agreed. Everyone, let's take a five minute break. We'll go over some areas that need improvement." Sayo follows along. 

Himari skips to Rinko and takes her hand pulling her out the door. 

"Isn't this technically sabotage!??" Ako asks. "She's in our enemy band!"

"So is your sister Ako!" Lisa points out.

"Yeeeah but she isn't showing up to make out with anyone!!"

Those were the last things Rinko heard from her friends before the doors closed. 

\-----

"Are you mad at me? I get if you're mad at me for interrupting! But when I was in class all I could think about was you and our kiss, I'd go crazy if I couldn't see you until tommorow!" Himari rambled as they headed to the lounge. 

Rinko was sure she was exaggerating but her words made her feel very wanted nevertheless. 

"It's okay... I was looking forward to this too! I'm glad you're here Himari." Rinko admitted. 

When she saw Himari in the doorway her heart had soared and she felt goosebumps all over, like she'd witnessed a spectacular performance but it was just Himari standing in a room. That was all it took. She needed to be closer and she was now. Things were just right in her world. 

Himari pulls her along even faster and seconds later they enter the thankfully empty lounge.

Well, one worker was there but they immediately read the signs of two particularly flushed and excited looking teenagers and made a beeline for the exit. 

For all the excitement and anticipation that predated the moment of Himari and Rinko's first kiss, it wasn't the overtly passionate or raunchy affair that worker was probably terrified it would become. 

Predictably Himari doesn't really take charge and both she and Rinko are a schoolgirl mess of giggles and not knowing where to put their hands. 

They went with what was natural in the end, Himari grabbing both of Rinko's hands because she always did that, and they rested between their bodies, their grips tight.

Rinko had just enough ounces of courage to lean down, as Himari did to lean up. 

Their mouths meet in a way that wasn't picturesque, Himari still with a goofy expression on her face and her lips not behaving right because of it while Rinko forgets to move entirely after they make contact. 

Rinko pulls away slightly and Himari squeaks out an "Oops!" laughing at herself. 

"I…forgot how to breathe for a moment." Rinko confesses. They are able to see the humour in theirselves for awhile, smiling and laughing with one another until their cheeks hurt, or rather until Himari snort-laughs - becomes completely mortified by it and Rinko falls even harder for the pink-haired girl in front of her despite or rather **because** of it. 

Her hand shoots out to lift Himari's head back up from the floor. 

Himari smiles at her comfort. With such a warm beautiful smile, Rinko was sure it could make angels sing. 

They silently agree in that moment to try again, Himari mouthing out a 'one, two , three', their eyes not leaving each other's once. 

They meet perfectly this time and Rinko doesn't dare forget to continue it. Himari's hands find the perfect place looped around Rinko's neck where she can play with her hair as they continued. 

Rinko's once complex and anxious mind had gone rather simple. All it cared about in that moment was _soft lips, amazing_ and _pretty girl touching my hair._

Himari's mind fared the same though rarely did she have wholly coherent thoughts concerning Rinko considering she was there right now at risk of Yukina or Sayo inflicting bodily harm upon her. 

Rinko tilts away after invaluable moments of tenderness and Himari whines "Nooo, come baaaack!" immediately. 

Rinko listens, though only for a quick second. 

"I wish we could stay here forever." Himari sighs, arms still around Rinko. She gave puppy eyes, just in case it were possible. 

"Me too, but Roselia is waiting on me. Can you.... wait for us to finish here, or is that too much?"

"Nothing's too much for you Rinko! I'll wait for hours!" Himari exclaims enthusiastically. Rinko swoons at her adorableness. 

"Are you sure…??" She asks, concerned for Himari's time anyway. 

"Of course! I can even do some homework while I wait!" Himari says, swinging her backpack onto the table nearby. A paper flies out from its unzipped side pocket, a paper that looked like it had been stuffed in there to begin with. 

Himari doesn't notice, as she was busy setting up her schoolbooks. 

"O-oh... " Rinko says, thinking to be helpful and seeing something she didn't expect when she picks it up. 

In scribbles was her name and Himari's together in little uneven hearts, surrounded by pretty symbols like flowers and stars and words like 'love' and 'forever.'

When Himari realizes she turns the color of her hair and says despite that, "I told you I couldn't stop thinking about you Rinko!! That's the proof!"

"…Can I keep it?" Rinko asks, scanning over it again. She pictured Himari doodling their names, possibly hindering her grades and couldn't stop smiling at the small crumpled page. 

"Huh?" Himari asks confused. "Really, you want to?"

"Yes. I'd like to keep it. I think... it's very sweet."

"Well in that case, it's all yours from me to you!" Himari accepts. 

Though it was rather sentimental of her, Rinko hoped that they could continue to collect memorabilia from their relationship as the months went on, like that paper and the sign Himari held up when they 'met'. 

As Himari once said, the truest reward of their actions was love but... the sweet loot along the way was great too. 

She holds that treasure tight and only gives a small mysterious smile and shrug to her bandmates who were quite obviously curious about the paper she held so close to her, before she placed it neatly folded into her pocket and out of their eyesight. 


End file.
